fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsuyo Morduin
|kanji= ツヨ・モードゥイン |rōmaji= Tsuyo Mōduin |alias='Sword of Retaliation' (腹癒の剣, Haraise no Tsurugi) Macnia ( , Makunia; lit. "Youthful Hero") |race= (Transmigrant) |gender=Male |age= 19-24 (Seekers) |height= 174 cm |weight= 84 kg |birthday=November 11th, X772 |eyes= Red |hair= Brown |blood type= B+ |affiliation= Tuatha De Danann |previous affiliation= Vindicators' Guild |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation=Bounty Hunter Apprentice of Macha Branwen |team=Team Seekers |previous team= |partner=Kogu Marlowe |previous partner=Macha Branwen |base of operations=Ruaéan Workshop |status= Active |relatives=Eiyo Morduin (Mother) Daitan Morduin (Father) |counterpart= Tsuyo Knignal |magic=Sword Magic (Requip: The Survivor) Celestial Grace |weapons= Fragarach |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Tsuyo Morduin (ツヨ・モードゥイン, Tsuyo Mōduin) is an acting as the leader of Team Seekers, a comprised of s who were brought together through certian circumstances in order to accomplish their own ambitions. Stationed within the of Bellum, Tsuyo tends to focus on seeking out and eradicating in hopes of finding those who are responsible for the death of his family, having devoted his life towards vengeance. Known as the Sword of Retaliation (腹癒の剣, Haraise no Tsurugi) as reference towards his prowess, he has garnered the attention of the due to his constant elimination of and unintentional heroic actions. As a result of Transmigration, Tsuyo is the of a who has ascended their Magic to the point of being recognized as independent from the original source of , . According to Macha Branwen, he is the third of the Warrior of Light (光の戦士 Hikari no Senshi) ー a heroic warrior hailing from who fought against an entity of darkness which threatened to veil within an age of destruction. Inheriting the title of his predecessor and the responsibilities tied with it, Tsuyo is meant to act as a beacon of hope and extinguish the with a that would shine upon all creations throughout . Tsuyo serves as a with the series Fairy Tail: Seekers, acting as the . Appearance .]] Personality History Synopsis Main Storyline= Genesis Arc *Gelid Sea |-| Roleplays= *'The Three Slayers Collide' *'Scorned Battle: Meeting of Fate': **'A Terror Sight: Meeting The Hunter': *'Climbing the Mountain': Equipment Fragarach as he prepares for battle.]] Fragarach ( , Furagaku; Irish for "The Answer" and Japanese for "Radiant Blade of the War Hero") Celtchair (セルッチャーア, Serutchāa): Celtchair is an Edolas Item that was given to Tsuyo in order to make up for his inability to use Magic in the alternate universe while the Revolutionary Army continued to work on synthesizing . Being classified by Nemain as a pair of " " (原型・封炎篭手, Genkei Fūenkote), Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat : Throughout the entire series of Fairy Tail: Seekers, Tsuyo has displayed exceptional prowess in the art of swordsmanship—earning a reputation as the "Sword of Retaliation" (腹癒の剣, Haraise no Tsurugi), acting as a testament toward his skill. Having been trained by a multitude of people who specialize in this form of combat, *'Sword Pressure' (剣圧, Ken'atsu): *'Musō Zenshin-ryū' (無双前進流, Peerless Advance Style) : Despite his seemingly reliance on swordsmanship, Tsuyo has proven that he is just as capable when placed in a situation where he is forced to fight without his sword. Having been trained by his uncle, Tsuyo is a practitioner of (黑虎拳, Chinese for "Black Tiger Fist")—a martial arts that allows him to mimic the characteristic of a . This fighting style primarily revolves around the user making use of their strength in order to break through any form of defense, whether it is physical or magical. This is done by Tsuyo striking his opponent with the "tiger claws" (虎爪, Kosō)—allowing him to tearing, ripping, clawing and grasping an opponent, as well as striking with the palm of the claw to inflict the upmost damage onto his foe. He also makes use of devastating and dynamic kicks, such as the whirlwind kick and swallow kick. Thought this animalistic style, Tsuyo is able to fight on even terms with combatants that are considered masters within their own right such as Hogotsu Sezoku and Genghis Breningoch. There have been instances where the Heihuquan has proven to be ineffective due to Tsuyo's lack of mastery. In situations like these, he will rely on his instincts—attempting to survive any attack that is thrown his way—akin to a . Based on what has been seen, Tsuyo will only resort to fighting like this in either moments of desperation or when he is actually enjoying himself. The most well known example is during his match against Damon D. Draco, his cousin and rival in terms of fighting stance. Overall, Tsuyo is a capable fighter when he is pushed in the position, dishing out powerful strikes and reacting accordingly in combat. Physical Prowess Peak Physical Prowess: Magical Abilities , Tsuyo unintentionally manifests his magic power as an aura of light.]]Immense Magical Power: Requip from his pocket dimension.]] Requip ( , Rekippu; lit. "Interchanging Equipment") is a Caster Magic and type of that allows the user to store s and within a pocket dimension. Lascann Armour ( , Rasukan Āmā; lit. "Reinforced Armour: Latent Power Form"): |-| Maraithe = Maraithe Armour ( , Mares Āmā; lit. "Eidolon Armour Demon Clad Warrior"): The Maraithe Armour is considered to be Tsuyo's most unpredictable armour within his arsenal, acting as his "last resort armour" (伝家の鎧, Denka no Yoroi). Much like a majority of Tsuyo's other armours, Macha is the creator of this armour thanks to her expertise in the art of blacksmithing. However unlike the various weaponry she produced in the past, Macha takes no pride in this creation and even stated the Maraithe Armour is her greatest mistake as a blacksmith. The reason behind such a though process is tied to the material that was used to create the armour: the carcass of Areadbhar (激烈幻獣王・アリアドビーアー, Gekiretsu Genjūō Ariadobīā lit. Violent Eidolon King: Areadbhar). Perceived as a "destruction god" (破壊神, Hakaishin), Areadbhar is an Eidolon that was born from a civilization's belief that there is an entity that embodies the primal rage within every being. In terms of the appearance, Areadbhar takes the form of a menacing green cyberkinetic wolf with yellow protrusions sticking outta its head, three in a row. It also has has various patterns all over its body in the form of veins and dual-pronged stinger-esque tail at the end. Its most noticeable feature is the insignia that lies on its forehead; a red circle with a black line running diagonally through the center which ends in two triangles, all of which are surrounded by a gold ring. According to various legends, Areadbhar is said to be strong enough to destroy mountains and cause tidal waves by simply roaring. Upon equipping this armour, Tsuyo turns into the literal integration of a beast, both appearance and ability wise. The Maraithe Armour has a vaguely feral appearance; though it still retains traces of humanity in various places. The armour is more of a full-body suit that conceals everything but his eyes; the main texture is a deep dark green, almost leaning on black. The armour possesses almost transparent stripes down his sides, ending at his intricately designed dark green boots which are tipped with clawed soles. He has two dark shoulder guards which are shaped like claws as well; and his dark helmet has two ridges running along the top; these ridges come to a stop at the helmet's base and allows his dark hair to stick out in four spikes; as well as a faceplate covering his mouth and nose. The rest of the helmet juts out and upwards like the scales of a dinosaur; mainly a light orange in appearance, and it possesses two markings on each side of the helmet to secure it; these markings are a red circle with a black line running diagonally through the center which ends in two triangles, all of which are surrounded by a gold ring. The gauntlets of the armour possess dual claws on the back of the hands; and protruding from the lower body area is a tail. Lastly, the chest armour possesses the same symbol on the helmet right in the middle, and three crimson scales are successively aligned underneath it, finishing off the demonic appearance that it possesses. While wearing the Maraithe Armour, More Coming Soon... * Báiscrobh ( , Bisukurobī; Irish for "Fatal Claw" and Japanese for "Phantom Beast Fierce Claw") **'Fraochta Baráiste' ( , Furaokuta Barisuto; Irish for "Berserker Barrage" and Japanese for "Phantom Beast Fierce Claw Rush") |-| Vermillion Dragoon= Vermillion Dragoon Armour ( , Bāmirion Doragūn Āmā; lit. "Blistering Heat Dragon Warrior Armour"): The Vermillion Dragoon Armour is considered to be the most unexpected armour within Tsuyo's arsenal, acting as his "surprise attack armour" (奇襲の鎧, Kishū no Yoroi). While Macha is the creator of the Vermillion Dragoon Armour, she revealed that this armour was solely made to satisfy her curiosity on the applications of and how far it can be taken. In doing so, she had unintentionally brought about an armour that was capable of using Dragon Slayer Magic and decided to grant Tsuyo the privilege of being the first Armour Generation Dragon Slayer in history. When asked where she acquired said Dragon Lacrima, Macha simply stated that "...it fell from the sky, hitting me on the head like a damn coconut." and didn't bother to question the strange occurrence as she was too excited at the time. It is later revealed by Ragras that the Lacrima originated from Heat Dragon King Belenus (暑龍王・ベレニャス, Shoryūō Berenyasu), her father and one of the few Dragons that was capable of fighting Kur on equal footing. She even went as far as to say that she is still unworthy of being considered the "Heat Dragon Queen" (暑竜后, Shoryūkō) as Belenus was capable of changing the weather of an entire island into a blazing inferno. Upon equipping this armour, Tsuyo turns into the representation of a person who is worthy of being a Armour Generation Dragon Slayer, both appearance and ability wise. The Vermillion Dragoon Armour takes the appearance of a draconic full-body armour that is inspired by medieval, futuristic, and even mythological armours; Possessing several shining emerald gems upon Tsuyo's elbows, backs of his hands, chest, knees, and feet, this armour is illuminated illustriously by the fires sprouting from his body. The armor that covers his arms, abdomen, and legs appears very similar to a dragon's spine, jutting out in a funnel-like shape to provide extra protection. There are several golden protrusions on his hips, elbows, and jaws that appear similar to a dragon's fangs. The pauldrons of the suit are rounded, yet they retain that dragon-like feel. Lastly, the helmet which covers his face allows his eyes to be represented and possesses a crimson half-crown that adorns the metal; overall, it is a fearsome sight to behold. After witnessing the Vermillion Dragoon Armour with her own eyes, Nidhoggr initially believed that it was created through Dragon Install, a Lost Magic that allowed a Mage to create a soul link with a Dragon in order to manifest a specialized armour based on said Dragon's own abilities. It is quite possible that Macha witnessed this spectacle in the past and used it as inspiration for the design of this armour. The Vermillion Dragoon Armour is also outfitted with numerous Lacrima embedded within the armour—these are all a unique type of Lacrima known as Absorb Lacrima ( , Abusōbu Rakurima lit. Energy Absorbing Magic Crystal) that are specifically forged to absorb certain types of magic or kinetic energy. In the case of the Vermillion Dragoon Armour, the Absorb Lacrima is tailored to consume Fire Magic and energies related to the element of flame such as heat and smoke. The way that Absorb Lacrima work is when flames and associated traits draw near Tsuyo, the Lacrima work as a vacuum due to being made out of a magic-absorbing material, sucking the flames into the spheres and storing them within the Lacrima within questions. Once the flames have been absorbed, Tsuyo is capable of harnessing them in any way that he wishes, whether for offense, defense, or even to boost his speed in close-combat. Tsuyo mainly uses this ability to enhance the strength of his Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic spells. However, it should be noted that The Vermillion Dragoon Armour only has seven of these lacrima implanted within it. This essentially means that it can only absorb Fire Magic and energies related to the element of flame up to seven times before Tsuyo must unleash the stored magic out. *'Vermillion Dragon Slayer Magic' (朱の滅竜魔法, Shu no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a form of Slayer Magic, specifically Dragon Slayer Magic, that utilizes —an element that is commonly seen as inferior to . Akin to other Dragon Slayer Magics, the user is bestowed the physiology of a Heat Dragon—a which generally placed below a in the hierarchy. As a direct result, they possess the characteristics associated with this physiology: lungs that are capable of emitting concentrated heat waves, scales that offer protection against high s, and nails that can melt through titanium with ease. This essentially allows the user to produce and control heat from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. However in this case, it is impossible to bestow such characteristic onto specific pieces of armour—falling outside the range of how Dragon Slayer Magic is meant to be used. As a way of fixing such a issue, Macha discovered how to modify the Dragon Lacrima in order to have it endlessly heat up the armour. **'Pyrogenic Blastia' ( , Pairojeniku Burasutia) **'Vermillion Dragon's Erupting Propulsion Fist' (朱竜の噴推拳, Shuryū no Funsuiken) *'Heat Resistance': |-| Bánridire= Bánridire Armour ( , Bunridia Āmā; lit. "Miracle-Working Knight in Shining Armour"): The Bánridire Armour is considered to be the strongest armour within Tsuyo's arsenal, acting as his "certain kill armour" (必殺の鎧, Hissatsu no Yoroi). Unlike the other armours that were created by his cousin, this armour was crafted centuries ago by Morrighan Brennan of the original Tuatha De Danann. More Coming Soon... *' ' ( , Kuraōmu Sorēsu; Irish for "Shining Sword" and Japanese for "Sword of Virtuous Light") *'Halo Blade' (後光刃, Gokōjin) }} Sword Magic Fragarach with the element of earth, strengthening the hardness and density of the sword.]]Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Magic revolving around the utilization of in order to apply certain properties to a , making it a form of Weapon Enhancement Magic (武器強化の魔法, Buki Kyōka no Mahō). Viewed as popular amongst s who specialize in s due to its simple and versatile nature, Sword Magic eliminates the traditional limitations of bladed weaponry as the user is only bound by their imagination and mastery of weapon. With the simple action of exerting magic power into the sword acting as the fundamental invocation, the user is capable of preforming a variety of feats which can invoke a shift in the tide of combat. Despite there being a plethora of unique applications which can be triggered through Sword Magic, there are certain abilities that are viewed as common amongst the general users. The basic applications are classified under the tree of blade enhancement, revolving around modifying properties of the . This includes manipulating the sharpness of the blade to enhance its cutting potential and modifying the size and length to go beyond its traditional range in the midst of combat. However despite the usefulness of such abilities, most practitioners concentrate on advanced applications which are classified under sword empowerment, focusing on imbuing a sword with the power of elements and energy-based amplifications. This particular branch of Sword Magic is known for bestowing the ability to unleash projectiles upon the user, serving as a common solution towards the ranged limitations of . However as seen during the of , Erza Scarlet displayed another solution by utilizing Telekinesis to remotely maneuver swords from a distance, utilizing them in a of . In conclusion, Sword Magic is considered to be common throughout due to its personal customization and constant ability to grow depending on the user in question. Relationships Quotes *(To Macha Branwen) " " *(To Macha Branwen about Kogu Marlowe) *(To Genghis Breningoch) " " Creation and Concept .]]The idea behind the creation of Tsuyo was spawned from reading through articles of Fairy Tail Fanon, specifically Tsuruko Sejren, Jason LaHote, and Vladimir Gideon—characters created by Perchan and Aha. After reading through said characters a multitude of times and even checking out the series they each hailed from, the author finally worked up the nerve to join the community and bring Tsuyo to life. Created under the name Tsuyo Kushibuki (騎士武器強, Kishibuki Tsuyo) which meant "Strong Knight's Arsenal", it was originally decided by the author to use the Hero from Dragon Quest: Swords for the appearance. This was primarily due the the author being an avid fan of as well as the fact he wanted someone who was similar to Vladimir in terms of appearance. From there, the author moved onto backstory and personality since they were practically the same thing. In terms of personality, Tsuyo's most noticeable characteristic was being a mute—being unable to speak due to an injury that damaged his . This tied into his backstory with Tsuyo being a member of an unnamed guild that was destroyed under orders from the . As a mute, Tsuyo did not have a way of communicating with others, making it hard to role-play with him. In order to work around this, the author decided to create Aogu, a creature that was meant to act as Tsuyo's companion and "voice". Going into his abilities, Tsuyo specialized in swordsmanship and even used Sword Magic in order to enhance his prowess in the way of the sword. He also used a plethora of s and s, which he stored via Requip, with their own unique effect—primarily revolving around Elemental Magic. It was this reason, along with his muteness, that the author gave him the moniker of the Silent Infinite Sword (無音無限刀, Muon Mugentō). Trivia *Tsuyo's appearance is based on Shu Ouma and Scrooge from , an anime and manga series. *Hilariously, Tsuyo's favorite food seems to be glazed donuts. *Out of everyone in Silent Virtue, Tsuyo idolized his uncle Shumon the most. *During the Edolas Arc, it is revealed that Tsuyo is allergic to wolfsbane, an ingredient found within . *Tsuyo's main theme throughout Fairy Tail: Seekers is called Overture; his battle theme is Vindicator. However during his battle against Balor, his theme switches over to It Has to Be This Way. *Due to sharing a striking resemblance to Michael Serafian, Arashi constantly calls refers to him as the Red-Eyed Michael (赤目マイケル, Akame Maikeru). *Tsuyo's stats are: Category:Character Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Human Category:Independent Mage Category:Swordsman Category:Protagonist Category:Participant at Galley